My Fallen Brother
by Rothruingwen
Summary: Sejak kecil Fili dan Kili selalu bersama. Keduanya saling menyayangi dan tidak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain, hingga tiba saatnya mereka tumbuh dewasa. Akankah mereka tetap bersama?
1. Possessive

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter milik The Hobbit dan The Hobbit milik J.J.R Tolkien.

Note : Ini fanfic pertama Saya, jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Author baru, mohon review dan bimbingannya ^^

Warning : No slash, hanya kasih saang antara Kakak beradik. Enjoy!

Malam itu udara sangat dingin, bahkan untuk Fili yg memakai berlapis baju lengkap dengan jaket berbulu. Wajahnya memerah tanda kedinginan dan Dia duduk di depan api unggun sambil sesekali menggeser bara dengan ranting yg di genggamnya.

"Fili." Ujar seseorang di belakangnya.

Fili segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. "Kili? Kenapa Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku kedinginan dan- dan Kau tahu kan Aku tidak biasa tidur sendiri." Jawab Kili.

Fili melamun beberapa saat. "Ah, maaf Kee Aku tadi keluar dari kamar untuk menyalakan ini. Duduklah!"

Kili lalu duduk sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Fili melepaskan jaket berbulunya dan memberikannya pada Kili.

"Fee, Kau kedinginan." Ujar Kili setengah menolak.

"Pakailah! Aku cukup hangat di depan api." Ujar Fili meyakinkan.

Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Kili memakai jaket yg menyebarkan aroma khas yg sudah diciumnya sejak lama. Entahlah, apapun yg ada pada kakaknya selalu memberikannya rasa nyaman.

"Fili, bolehkah Aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kili.

Fili tertawa. "Bukannya Kau sudah bertanya?"

Kili yg menyadari kesalahan kalimatnya ikut tertawa. "Maksudku Kau tidak boleh marah mendengarnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Baik-baik, Aku dengarkan." Ujar Fili menghentikan tawanya.

"Ehm, apa Kau akan menikah?" Tanya Kili gugup.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Fili tersentak kaget dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau mendengarku, Fee?" Tanya Kili memastikan.

"Ngh, ya ya Kili Aku mendengarmu." Fili berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Lalu jawabanmu?" Tanya Kili lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku masih muda, masih 82 Kee. Aku sama sekali belum memikirkannya." Jawab Fili yg kurang memuaskan.

"Jawab saja! Apa Kau akan menikah lalu meninggalkanku?" Tanya Kili lirih.

"Ssshhhh. Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Kee, percayalah!" Hibur Fili.

"Tapi Kau calon Raja dan harus memiliki keturunan." Kili semakin bersedih.

"Ehm, dengar! Paman Thorin pun seorang Raja, Kee. Dan kau lihat? Dia tidak pernah menikah!" Ujar Fili menenangkan. "Dan seandainya Aku menikah, Kau akan tetap disisiku Kee, Kau akan tetap jadi orang yg paling ku sayangi." Lanjutnya.

"Katakan kalau Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!" Ujar Kili dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya, Aku berjanji." Jawab Fili mantap.

"Dalam situasi apapun?" Tanya Kili lagi.

"Ya. Tidak peduli Kau lebih tinggi, menjadi apa, seperti apa, dan apapun. Kau tetap bersamaku, menjadi adik kecilku." Ujar Fili hangat.

Dia lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kili yg sudah lebih besar darinya. Tapi Kili masih sama seperti saat berusia 2 tahun dan Fili 8 tahun, yaitu manja.

"Dan suatu hari Kaupun pasti menemukan wanita yg menyayangimu. Lalu Kau akan menikah." Ujar Fili di tengah pelukannya.

"Tapi Aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun selain Ibu dan Kau. Aku mencintai kalian sejak aku lahir." Ujar Kili manja.

"Dan Aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum Kau lahir." Ujar Fili seraya mencium kening Kili.

Kili masuk tergesa sehingga tanpa sengaja pintu kamarnya terbanting. Fili yg kaget hanya menatap Kili yg segera berbaring membenamkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Ada apa Kee? Apa yg terjadi?" Tanya Fili mendekat.

Kili bangkit dengan wajah memerah. "Siapa wanita itu?"

Fili mengerutkan dahi. "Wa-wanita?"

"Ya, wanita muda berambut sepertimu yg baru saja keluar." Ujar Kili memperjelas.

"Oh, Dia adalah Lin, keponakan paman Dwalin." Jawab Fili.

"Benarkah? Tapi Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Bilang saja Dia pacarmu!" Ujar Kili ketus.

"Hey, Aku berkata jujur Kee. Dia datang kesini untuk menemui Ibu." Fili terus meyakinkan.

Tanpa mendebat lagi Kili segera pergi di susul Fili yg mengejarnya. Perasaan panik membuat Fili kehilangan konsentrasi lalu terjatuh dari bebatuan curam.

"Fili!" Suara terakhir yg di dengarnya sebelum semua berubah gelap.

"Paman Oin, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kili khawatir.

Belum sempat Oin menjawab, tiba-tiba Thorin datang bersama Dwalin dan Balin.

"Apa yg terjadi? Kenapa Pangeranku bisa terluka?" Tanya Thorin setengah berteriak.

"Maafkan Aku paman. Tadi Aku marah padanya dan Dia mengejarku lalu terjatuh." Ujar Kili menunduk.

Terlihat ekspresi marah di wajah Thorin yg hanya di tunjukan dengan dengusan pelan. Thorin lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Fili yg masih tertidur.

"Tenanglah! Dia sebentar lagi siuman. Hanya benturan keras di kepalanya yg membuatnya pingsan." Ujar Oin menenangkan.

Benar saja, Fili kemudian terbatuk dan membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah Kau sudah sadar." Gumam Thorin seraya mengusap kepala Pangeran kesayangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Paman, sungguh." Ujar Fili.

"Bofur, Ori, bantu ambilkan air dan makanan lembut." Ujar Oin.

"Biar Aku..." Ucapan Kili terhenti saat Thorin menyela.

"Tidak! Tetap disini. Kau sangat ceroboh."

Kili hanya menunduk dan mendekati kakaknya sementara Thorin dan yg lain meninggalkan mereka.

"Fili, maafkan Aku." Ujar Kili terisak.

"Aku yg minta maaf. Apa Kau masih menganggapku berbohong, Kee?" Gumam Fili lemah.

"Tidak, Fee." Jawab Kili singkat. "Maafkan Aku, Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu." Lanjutnya seraya mendekap Fili.

"Aku tahu, Kee." Gumam Fili tersenyum.

TBC


	2. Abandoned

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.R.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning** : Sedikit hint slash (untuk jaga-jaga), OOC, Alternate Reality, Typo, dll.

.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 77, Kili di ijinkan ikut serta dalam perjalanan menuju Erebor. Kerajaan yang sudah lama di tinggalkan karena serangan naga jahat Smaug dan kali ini akan di rebut kembali.

Sebenarnya Thorin enggan mengajak keponakan termudanya karena alasan keselamatan. Tapi karena Kili cukup lihai dalam menggunakan senjata, akhirnya Dia menyetujuinya dengan syarat selalu bersama dengan Fili.

Perjalanan terasa sangat berat dan penuh rintangan. Sampai suatu hari mereka di tangkap oleh pasukan Elf dan di penjarakan karena masalah pribadi antar Thorin dan Raja Elf.

..

"Kili, apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Fili yang mendekatkan mulutnya ke dinding antara penjaranya dan Kili.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tenanglah." Sahut Kili.

Fili merasa lega. Seharusnya Dia selalu berada disisi adiknya, tapi mana mungkin para Elf tahu kalau mereka kakak beradik. Dan seandainya mereka tahu, apa mereka akan peduli? Batinnya.

Karena kelelahan dan suasana penjara yang sangat membosankan, Filipun merasa ngantuk lalu terlelap.

..

Fili terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Samar samar Dia mendengar suara percakapan dari penjara sebelahnya. Dengan penasaran Dia mendekatkan telinganya ke dinding dan berusaha menangkap suara yang ternyata tidak asing.

Sementara itu Kili sedang berbincang dengan salah satu penjaga wanita. Ya Dia seorang Elf, tapi sangat ramah bahkan mau berinteraksi dengan Kili. Pembicaraan mereka cukup mengasyikan, membuat keduanya segera akrab.

Entah kenapa perasaan Fili saat itu tidak menentu. Apa karena Dia jauh dari Kili, atau karena Kili berbicara dengan wanita, entahlah. Yang Dia tahu hanya rasa perih yang terasa sangat menusuk hatinya.

Setelah yakin Elf itu benar-benar pergi, Fili lalu berbicara melalui dindingnya.

"Kili? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Fili.

"Ya, Aku baik-baik saja Fee." Jawab Kili singkat.

Tak lama kemudian seisi tahanan di kagetkan oleh seorang Hobbit yang membawa kunci.

"Bilbo." Seru para Dwarf kegirangan.

Mereka lalu melarikan diri menaiki tong melalui sungai. Sayangnya jalan mereka di tutup oleh para Elf, dan sialnya lagi sekelompok Orc berdatangan memburu mereka. Para Elf pun akhirnya bertarung dengan para Orc sementara Kili memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Kili memanjat ke arah alat pembuka jalan. Tiba-tiba sebuah panah mendarat di kakinya membuat Fili yang menunggunya di bawah histeris. Tapi Kili tidak menyerah, di raihnya pembuka pintu itu dan para Dwarf terbebas.

Dia lalu turun kembali memasuki tong dengan luka dari panahnya. Merekapun terbebas dari para Elf dan hanyut oleh aliran air yang membawa mereka ke sebuah danau.

Atas bantuan seorang manusia bernama Bard, para Dwarf beristirahat sejenak di rumahnya. Tidak lama, karena mereka harus melanjutkan perjalanan kecuali Fili, Kili, Bofur dan Oin yg tetap disana untuk merawat Kili.

Kondisi Kili semakin parah. Dia mulai demam, dan meraung merasakan racun dari panah itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Oin yang merupakan seorang tabibpun tidak sanggup menanganinya.

"Kili, bertahanlah!" Bisik Fili yang tidak pernah beranjak dari sisinya. Dia menggosok gosok tangan Kili yang sangat dingin.

Tiba-tiba datang Elf wanita yang berniat mengobati Kili. Dari suaranya Fili bisa mengenalinya. Ya, Dia Elf yang berbicara dengan Kili di tahanan waktu itu.

"Menjauhlah!" Ujar Tauriel.

"Tidak, Aku kakaknya." Tolak Fili.

"Sekali saja, ku mohon! Dia bisa mati." Teriak Tauriel.

Dengan berat hati Fili akhirnya menjauh ke arah Oin dan Bofur. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Tauriel mengobati Kili dengan daun Kingsfoil dan mantra Elf sampai adiknya itu membaik dan tertidur.

"Sudah selesai, Aku akan pergi sebentar." Seru Tauriel yang segera berlalu.

Fili segera mendekat dan menggenggam tangan adiknya yg mulai menghangat. "Kili? Kili!" Bisiknya pelan.

Kili lalu membuka mata. "Aku melihat wanita itu, dimana Dia? Dimana Tauriel?" Gumamnya.

Sejenak Fili terdiam merasakan perasaan yang sulit di ungkapkan. Biasanya Kili selalu menanyakannya, tapi kali ini?

"Dia akan segera kembali." Jawab Fili pelan.

..

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Fili merawat Kili hingga Dia tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun waktu tanpa menemani adiknya. Fili hanya memanfaatkan waktu saat adiknya terlelap untuk makan atau mandi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Tauriel yang datang dari belakangnya.

"Lebih baik." Jawab Fili singkat.

"Tauriel?" Gumam Kili yang terbangun.

"Jangan bergerak, berbaringlah!" Ujar Tauriel seraya mendekat ke arah Kili.

Tanpa di duga Kili meraih tangannya dan menggenggam tangan itu. Perasaan Fili sangat hancur mengingat hanya tangannya lah yg selama ini di genggam Kili dalam situasi apapun.

"Syukurlah Kau membaik, Kakakmu melakukan perawatan yg terbaik. Dia tidak pernah beranjak dari sisimu." Ujar Tauriel tersenyum.

Kili lalu menoleh ke arah Fili yang cukup jauh darinya. Dia tersenyum sejenak lalu segera mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Tauriel.

"Jangan pergi Tauriel." Ujar Kili.

Tauriel hanya mematung hingga pandangannya tersita oleh kepergian Fili.

.

.

"Adikmu sudah tidur." Ujar Tauriel mendekati Fili yang berdiri di loteng.

"Kau bisa menjaganya." Ujar Fili. "A-aku sudah tidak di butuhkannya lagi." Lanjutnya.

Tauriel menoleh "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf Aku mengatakan ini tapi-tapi, hm tapi Kau merebut adikku! Kenapa Kau mengambilnya dariku?" Ujar Fili dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tauriel tertegun. "Itu-itu tidak benar. Aku tidak mungkin mengambilnya darimu. Aku-" Jawab Tauriel terbata.

"Ya, Kau melakukannya! Selama ini Kami selalu bersama kemanapun dan dalam situasi apapun. Dia hanya menginginkanku, menanyakanku, membutuhkanku, tapi- Ah sudahlah!" Ujar Fili gemetar.

"Fili... Aku-" Bisik Tauriel yang mulai berkaca-kaca tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Fili menengadah untuk bisa menatap wajah Tauriel. "Aku seharusnya membencimu."

"Lalu kenapa Kau tidak melakukannya?" Tanya Tauriel sedih.

"Karena Kau telah menyelamatkan Kili. Dan Aku tidak bisa membenci seseorang yg di cintai adikku." Jawab Fili pelan. "Dan-dan Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati adikku dengan alasan apapun sekalipun Dia mengkhianatiku lebih dulu."

Mendengar curahan hati Fili, Tauriel mulai menitikan air mata. Perlahan Dia meletakan tangannya di wajah Fili dan sedikit mengangkatnya agar Dia bisa menatap mata Dwarf pirang itu.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan adikmu, tapi Kau akan mendapatkan saudara perempuan." Ujar Tauriel seraya menyeka air mata Fili.

"Saudara perempuan." Gumam Fili yg kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Goodbye

**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.R.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning** : Sedikit hint slash (untuk jaga-jaga), OOC, Alternate Reality, Typo, dll.

.

.

.

.

Fili, Kili, Bofur dan Oin akhirnya tiba di Erebor menyusul kelompok. Mereka takjub akan kemegahan istana di bawah gunung yang kaya akan emas. Sayangnya sifat Thorin mulai berubah membuat Raja Elf Thranduil marah dan cepat atau lambat mereka harus berperang.

..

"Kili." Sapa Fili lembut.

Tanpa menoleh Kili hanya diam sambil memainkan batu di tangannya.

"Aku membawa sup kesukaanmu, buatan Mr. Boggins." Ujar Fili terkekeh.

"Aku tidak lapar." Tolak Kili.

"Ayolah, besok Kita akan berperang dan Kau perlu banyak energi." Bujuk Fili yang mendekatkan sendok ke arah Kili.

"Aku bilang Aku tidak-" Bentak Kili yang secara refleks menepis mangkuk di tangan Fili membuat sup itu tumpah mengenai wajah dan dadanya. "Oh, maafkan Aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Sesal Kili yang mengusap-usap pakaian basah Fili.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Fili, lalu merapikan semuanya.

Kili lalu berniat pergi tapi dengan sigap Fili meraih tangannya.

"Lepaskan Aku Fili." Ujar Kili setengah berteriak.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah Kau beritahu apa kesalahanku." Ujar Fili tegas.

Kili menghela nafas. "Baik baik. Aku marah karena Kau yang membuat Tauriel pergi!"

"Apa yang Kau katakan? Aku tidak melakukannya Kee!" Sangkal Fili.

"Sudah cukup Fili, Aku lelah. Aku lelah terus berada di genggamanmu, Aku ingin bernafas." Ujar Kili penuh tekanan.

Hati Fili terasa hancur. Perkataan yang mengejutkan itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Kili yang selama ini selalu merengek memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya sedetikpun.

"Aku kira Kau-" Ucapan Fili terhenti menahan sesak. "Kau mencintaiku." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Ya Aku mencintaimu, tapi ini berlebihan. Mungkin benar, sejak kecil Aku selalu membutuhkanmu tapi Aku juga mempunyai kehidupan sendiri yg tidak perlu di campuri." Lanjut Kili membuatnya semakin terluka.

"K-Kili..." Gumam Fili lirih merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu saat ini." Lanjut Kili yg segera memalingkan wajah melihat Fili yang menitikan air mata.

"Maafkan Aku. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu." Ujar Fili seraya melonggarkan genggamannya dan membiarkan Kili pergi.

Kili tertegun mendengar kalimat Fili yang tidak asing. Dia ingat kalau kalimat tersebut pernah di ucapkan oleh dirinya sendiri saat Fili terluka.

Sambil tetap melangkah, kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ingin sekali Dia berbalik dan meminta maaf, tapi entah mengapa langkahnya terasa berat.

.

.

Perang dimulai.

.

.

Pasukan Dwarf dan Elf yg tadinya berniat saling melawan kini bersatu untuk melawan pasukan Orc yang jumlahnya berkali-kali lipat.

Fili terbatuk saat Dia terhempas di bebatuan berdebu. Beberapa saat sebelum Orc besar mengkapak tubuhnya, muncul Nori dan Bofur yang segera membunuh Orc itu sehingga Dia selamat.

"Dimana Kili? Nori?" Tanya Fili khawatir.

"Di Ravenhill, bersama Thorin dan Dwalin." Jawab Nori terengah.

"Tapi disana berbahaya, Fili! Fili! Kembali!" Teriak Bofur berusaha mencegah tapi tak di dengar.

Sementara itu Kili terlibat pertarungan sengit dengan Bolg, Orc kuat bertubuh besar. Tubuh Kili yang penuh luka di lemparnya sehingga Ia mengerang kesakitan dan tenaganya seakan terkuras.

Dengan senyum liciknya Bolg mengangkat tubuh mungil itu lalu melayangkan pedang. Sebelum pedangnya berhasil menyentuh Kili, Bolg di serang oleh seseorang dari atas bangunan sehingga Kili terlempar jauh.

"Fili? Fili tidak!" Teriak Kili saat menyadari bahwa Fili bertarung dengan Bolg.

Dengan gontai Kili bangkit dan mendekat untuk membantu Fili tapi tendangan keras membuatnya terjungkal dan benar-benar lemah.

Fili terus berusaha melawan walaupun Bolg sangat kuat dan bukan tandingannya. Dia terluka parah sampai akhirnya pukulan keras diwajahnya membuatnya menyerah.

"Lari Kili, lari!" Teriak Fili saat tubuhnya yang lemah sudah berada di genggaman Bolg.

Kili hanya menatap pilu ke arahnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. 'Maafkan Aku, Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu.' Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Kili sampai akhirnya erangan panjang lolos dari bibir Fili seiring tercipratnya darah segar dari mulutnya.

Tanpa melepas tatapannya ke arah Kili, Fili terengah hingga mata birunya meneteskan air mata dan tak berkedip lagi. Bolg mencabut pedangnya dari punggung Fili lalu melempar jasadnya ke arah Kili.

"Tertawalah Dwarf bodoh. Tertawalah untuk kematian saudaramu!" Ejek Bolg yang melangkah ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba datang Legolas menghadang Bolg sehingga Kili terbebas dari incarannya. Dia beringsut mendekati jasad Fili lalu meletakannya di pangkuannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan musuh, Kili terus menatapnya. Di usapnya darah yang menggenang di bulu mata Fili dan di tatapnya dalam-dalam wajah damai itu.

"Fili." Kata itu akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya yg terasa terkunci.

Kili meraih salah satu tangan Fili yang dingin dan mulai menggosoknya seolah Fili akan kembali hidup jika tangannya di hangatkan.

"Fili bangun! Fili!" Bisiknya lirih. "Aku akan membawamu pulang, menyalakan api unggun dan memelukmu agar Kau tidak kedinginan. Bangunlah Fee! Ibu menunggu Kita."

Tanpa di sadari perang telah usai tapi Kili tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lepaskanlah!" Bisik Tauriel seraya menepuk bahu Kili dari belakang.

"Tauriel? Syukurlah Kau datang. Katakanlah kalau Kau bisa menyelamatkannya! Kau pernah menyembuhkanku sekali, dan pasti bisa melakukannya lagi. Ayo, ucapkan mantramu! Ku mohon Tauriel!" Ujar Kili ditengah isakannya.

Tauriel hanya menggeleng dengan kepedihan yang sama. Dia mengingat percakapannya dengan Fili di rumah Bard waktu itu dan mulai terisak.

"Bagaimana Aku hidup tanpa Dia? Tauriel, Ku mohon! Aku sudah menyakitinya dan Aku belum sempat meminta maaf, tolong! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Dia. Aku membutuhkannya." Kili memohon dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

Dia terus menangis dan mengguncang pelan tubuh Fili sampai akhirnya menyadari bahwa semuanya percuma. Di tatapnya dalam-dalam wajah tak bernyawa yg selama ini selalu menjadi perisainya.

Mulai saat ini, siapa yang akan membelanya dalam segala hal? Yang memeluk dan memberikan jaketnya saat Dia kedinginan? Yang memintanya mengepang kumis dan rambutnya? Yang menemaninya tidur dan menyuapinya? Yang selalu menanyakan keadaannya setiap saat dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya dalam situasi apapun?

Kili lalu memeluk jasad Fili dan menumpahkan tangisannya di atas dada Fili, menghirup dalam dalam aroma tubuhnya yang tidak akan pernah bisa diciumnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya di telinga Fili lalu Ia kembali menatap wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum seakan bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir Kili.

.

END

.

A/N :

Sebenarnya ini udah lama di buat, tapi baru di post disini mengingat fandom The Hobbit bahasa Indonesia sepi banget.

Fic lainnya (terutama Fili dan Kili) juga banyak, karena Roth ngefans banget sama film ini dan karakter-karakternya. Tapi belum sempet di post dan hanya mendekam di notes HP hiks.

Oh ya, Fili dan Kili disini hanya sebagai Kakak dan Adik walaupun kelihatannya agak slash. Entahlah, mereka berdua emang serasi bahkan banyak banget fanart atau fanfic lain yg menggambarkan kalau mereka pacaran :D

Roth sih dukung-dukung aja, walaupun belum kefikiran bikin incest hehe.

Sepertinya cukup. Sekian dan terimakasih, jika berminat mohon review *peluk*


End file.
